


Dark Knight

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dark Christophe, Dragon Knight Otabek, Dragon Knight-Mage Yuri, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Fantasy AU, M/M, Nothing Happens Until Otabek Is of Age, Prince Christophe, Raising A Partner For Sex, minor Christophe/Christophe's Mystery Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Otabek had big dreams as a child, which only got bigger when he was discovered to have an affinity with dragons.  Prince Christophe offered him a chance to make those dreams come true - only to turn them into a nightmare.  Otabek deals with it until Christophe goes too far one night.





	Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI AU Week Day 6: Royalty AU
> 
> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly Week of October 22rd (yes, I'm a little late).  
>  **1\. Fantasy AU**  
>  **2\. Brainwashing** (ish)  
>  **3\. Non-con/dub-con**  
>  4\. Coming untouched  
> 5\. Come marking
> 
> 1\. Flashlight  
>  **2\. Graveyard/cemetery**

This was not what Otabek had imagined being a knight would be like. Even a dragon-knight. He’d thought it would be dashing heroics interspersed in a routine of boring patrols and incessant training. It sounded great. He’d been looking forward to it.

Unfortunately, his sponsor had other plans in mind. Prince Christophe was easily bored, and when he’d decided he needed a bodyguard, he couldn’t have just anyone. He had to have a dragon knight. Not a normal knight, no, only a dragon knight would do. And of course, he had to have one that met some bizarre specification he’d never explained to anyone.

He’d picked up Otabek on a journey to Kazakhstan. Otabek showed promise, and his teachers there encouraged the prince to take him and give him a dragon. He’d been so grateful for Harley and for the opportunity to get out and see the world that he hadn’t ever questioned some of the things Christophe did or said. Sometimes it felt a little weird when Christophe would touch him, but never so weird that Otabek ever had second thoughts about things.

When Otabek came of age, Christophe pounced. He said it was part of the arrangement for a bodyguard and the prince he was sworn to protect. It was just taking the massages and the service and the dedication to the next level. Otabek tended to every other need Christophe had, so why should he expect sex to be any different?

It felt wrong to Otabek, but he couldn’t ever put it into words. He needed the job, he couldn’t leave Christophe after having sworn himself to Christophe’s service, but he hated the sex. He felt dirty every time he left Christophe’s bed for the hammock in the stable where he bunked with Harley. The longer that went on, the more difficult it became to control Harley around Christophe.

At least there were frequent breaks, when Christophe would bring someone else to his bed instead of Otabek. There were also nights where Christophe would bring someone else to bed and still expect Otabek there as well, or multiple someones, which somehow was even worse than just taking care of Christophe.

 

Right now, Otabek had an extended break. Christophe’s fiancé Masumi was in residence, and Masumi hated it when Christophe brought anyone else to bed. He pretended not to know about Christophe’s exploits when he wasn’t there, but when he was, Christophe was all his. Otabek was grateful, and he spent a lot of the time working with Harley and training.

Out on patrol, they’d run into trouble. First off, dragons didn’t necessarily get along well with their own kind, so when Harley scented another dragon in the area, Otabek had a bit of a wild ride before he could get Harley calmed down. Then they found the other dragon was under attack. The rider, another dragon-knight, was fighting back – but he was clearly wounded, and his dragon was barely able to stay airborne.

Otabek and Harley swooped in, talons and fire making short work of the exhausted and wounded “angels”. They weren’t angels. They were harpies. They were just called angels because of superstition.

Once the harpies were dispatched, Otabek brought Harley down beside the other knight. “How bad are your wounds?”

“Bad. Forget me, though. Potya’s got a torn wing.” The knight slid off his dragon’s back and rummaged through a pack. “Hate to ask, no one wants to touch someone else’s dragon, but think you can hold his wing out while I stitch up the tear?”

“I can try, if he’ll let me.” Otabek slid off and went around to Harley’s head. “I’m not abandoning you, boy, you’re the only dragon I want. This other dragon’s one of us, though, and he needs help. Okay?” Harley nodded, though he was clearly unhappy, and curled up with his head on his paws to watch. Otabek went over to Potya. “Hi. My name is Sir Otabek Altin, and I’m going to be helping your knight to fix you up. Will you accept my aid?”

Potya breathed a little smoke, which was a sign of acceptance. If Potya was not going to accept him, there would be no doubt, because Otabek would be at least singed a little. Otabek took a firm hold of the wing bones on either side of the tear, holding them so the membrane between them would just come together. Potya’s knight worked quickly, and Potya kept the whimpering to a minimum.

Once the wing was stitched up, Otabek caught the other knight’s shoulder. “Do you need help, now that Potya’s seen to?”

“I’ll fix myself up once I get home. I’m more exhausted than anything. The flock was originally twice that size, and I used too much magic trying to protect myself.” He stuck out a hand. “Yuri Plisetsky. Thanks for the save.”

Yuri Plisetsky? Wow. The way the bards spoke of him, Otabek had never imagined him in danger. “Will you and Potya be able to make it home on your own?”

“Probably. I think so. Potya knows the way, so if I pass out, he can get us there still.”

Yuri looked so tired, and with Potya's wing, Otabek wasn't sure he trusted Yuri's word. “Come home with me. It’s not far, Potya can rest his wing before making the flight to the capital, and you can get some sleep so that if you’re attacked again on the way you’re not helpless up there.”

Yuri hesitated, but he nodded. “Okay. Should we clean up the cemetery first? Burn the harpy corpses?”

Otabek sighed. “Yeah, probably. Don’t want to attract more harpies. Got a torch?”

“Nah, I’ve got enough left for this if I don’t have to fly all the way home.” Yuri reached out a hand, and the corpses burst into flame. He slumped, and Otabek caught him. “Okay. You said not far, right? I really hope you weren’t lying.”

 

They made it back – Potya and Yuri both were struggling, but they got there before either of them gave out. Otabek had just gotten them settled in the empty stall when Christophe walked in. “Otabek! You’re here! Good, come with me.”

“I can’t.”

“Of course you can!” Christophe put his arms around Otabek’s waist and pulled him in. “If this is about Masumi, he’s gone for the night, he won’t care. Got called out to deal with angels.”

“He might be back. I took care of a flock of angels.” Otabek glanced over at the stall where Potya and Yuri were curled up together. “I can’t come with you because I have wounded guests to look after.”

Chris slapped Otabek. “Forget them. Your sworn duty is to me.”

“The oaths I took when I was knighted are my highest duty. I’m a knight. I have a responsibility to care for those in need, especially the helpless. While normally my guests are more than capable of looking after themselves, their wounds make it impossible for them, and I will not abandon them for anything. Even for you.”

Christophe just ignored that and picked Otabek up. “Fine, play ha…whoa!” Both men went crashing to the ground at the sound of an angry roar. Harley put a paw on Christophe, giving Otabek the chance to scramble away from him. “Otabek! Control your dragon!”

“Harley.” The dragon’s neck curled, bringing his face right in front of Otabek’s. “Good boy.” Otabek climbed up on Harley’s back. “You can let him go now.”

Harley obeyed, and Christophe got to his feet and left the stable. Otabek slumped forward, hugging Harley’s neck. “I’m not going to let them take you from me, not without a fight, but I don’t think the prince will keep us around any longer. Any ideas?”

Harley’s answer was to thump his tail against the wall of his stall that lead in the direction of Yuri and Potya. They owed him a favor – if Christophe did dismiss him, Yuri would probably be willing to give him a recommendation for a new job.

 

Yuri did better than that. He’d apologized for being unable to intervene. “I wanted to, I could hear what was going on, but I couldn’t move because of exhaustion. Georgi’s retiring as soon as he can be spared and Viktor hasn’t chosen a replacement yet. If you need a new job, I can get Viktor to name you his replacement.”

“Why is Georgi retiring? Viktor, I get, his dragon turned out to be a breeder and he’s breeding the dragon.”

“Georgi got hurt in his last battle – the arrow damaged his heart but didn’t pierce it. The physician doesn’t want him going back into battle because of the weakened muscles.”

“But isn’t Viktor friends with the prince? Won’t he take the prince’s word?”

“The prince is Viktor’s friend. Viktor’s decided I’m his son. It’s obnoxious, most of the time, but I will exploit that to make sure you don’t end up screwed over for being a good knight.”


End file.
